Touching Lips
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: It was because of Rika and Fudou that Yusaburu and Fubuki are... "Have you and Fubuki touched lips yet?" [FubuYusa] [Dedicated to Puchii-chako, a friend] [Rated T for a reason which involves kissing, and no lemon!]


**I think I'll dedicate this to Puchii-chako, a friend and a FubuYusa supporter!**

_It was because of Rika and Fudou that Yusaburu and Fubuki... "Have you and Fubuki touched lips yet?!" [FubuYusa] [Rated T for a reason which involves kissing, and no lemon!]_

**-Touching Lips-**

Today... was just a simple day... it's just your average, normal everyday life... a day that almost everyone has, well... not for Raimon Jr. High's soccer players, since they're all out saving the world! Hehehe... anyway, our story begins in the resident apartment of Suishou Yusaburu... who, for the very first time in her life is relaxing in her not-so-new yet comfy couch.

"Gigant vs Unicorn, huh?" Yusaburu mumbled as she watched the two familiar dark-haired soccer players playing on screen. With half-liddled eyes, Yusaburu voluntarily switched the channel. "Boooring!"

_Man... life's gotta suck when you're not fightning in an ever-all-so-exciting-war-that-has-a-possibility-of -life-and-death-soccer-battles... _Yusaburu groaned mentally.

Near Yusaburu, on the coffee table specifically, her navy blue celphone has been ringing for the last, practically, ten minutes.

"It's probably Rika this time..." Yusaburu's eye twitched as she repeated the same sentence. She's not in the mood to call or be with anyone right now. Especially her annoying, and somehow... best friend, Rika.

Thirty minutes has passed and as you can see, the scene is almost excatly the same- Yusaburu sitting on her couch switching channels almost every single second and the navy blue celphone ringing.

Another hour has passed, and for one second, the ringing stopped. Yusaburu winced and turned to the direction... she picked up her phone, knowing that it was unusual how Rika would stopped trying to call her even when she didn't even touch the phone... that wasn't Rika; Rika would never stop trying to call until Yusaburu answered... Yusaburu flipped her celphone open to check the missed calls and the caller ID, there was literally like a thousand missed calls from the... oh snap... it was Fudou! Not Rika! Yusaburu felt like hitting herself, how could she not have known that she has like... more contacts other than Rika!?

Sighing, she slouched on the couch with a soft 'mmf'. But right after, the door began knocking.

_Oh what now?! _Yusaburu stood up from her couch and literally stomped her way to the door, unlocking all three unlockable locks to reveal...

Fudou?

What was he doing here?

"Oi? Fu-fu?" Yusaburu slyly smirked. Her nickname for the mohawk-haired boy has caused his eye to twitch almost everytime she says that word.

The boy, Fudou, fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable being right in front of the raven-black-haired girl. Of course... what guy wouldn't? Considering what she was wearing right now- a V-cut spaghetti strapped bright pink top revealing her belly button; sky blue tight shorts only reaching her thighs- overall, she was hot to Fudou's eyes... wait. Don't even think about it readers!

Yusaburu and Fudou both turned beet red, in a swift "Gotta change, wait right here" from Yusaburu, she shut the door and quickly rushed to her room to get a jacket, and more non-revealing clothes like her casual outfit.

Panting, she re-opened the door to reveal Fudou, who was still blushing and in a daze. Anyway, as soon as Yusaburu reappeared before him, he shook his head and stopped blushing, making his face return to normal color.

"Let's never talk about this?" Fudou questioned, wondering what would Kudou-kantoku do to him after finding that particular short incident out.

Anyway then, moving on and probably never mentioning or remembering that scene again, we will skip to the part where they're at the mall...

"So... you need more advice on Fuyuka-san?" Yusaburu questioned, with Haruna sitting beside her, having met up with the two while she- Haruna- herslef was shopping for an anniversary present. Fudou nodded. "But why me?" Yusaburu asked, "I'm not that close to Fuyuka-san."

"But you're the only girl- other than Fuyu-chan- who understand me!" Fudou groaned, his head dropping face-first onto the table. Yes, they were eating at the food court.

Haruna- who was eating Nachos- raised an eyebrow, she swallowed. She has also noticed that Fudou was slyly grinning while his face was flat onto the table. She turned to Yusaburu- who, by the way, after the whole Galourmore incident, has become more denser and oblivious- did not notice it.

Unfortunately, Haruna could not have stayed longer since she has recieved a text messge from Natsumi about 'Endou's head being stuck in the toliet... again'; Haruna wondered to herself about what makes Natsumi fall head over heels on Endou. And dashed off immediately.

Getting back, Yusaburu had a bad feeling as if Fudou was waiting for something... or somebody. And more importantly, what does she- Yusaburu- have to do in this? How on earth was she involved? What it is, they better stop it... she doesn't like any of this...

Footsteps of obvious high-heels and a familiar squeal of "Yusa-chan! Fudou-san!" coming from behind Yusaburu's behind direction. Yusaburu groaned and Fudou's head immediately rose; Yusaburu had another bad feeling about this.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rika was wearing something casual today, and for some reason... unfashionable too. Plus she looked like she just got out of bed. Her head was a bit frazzled and her clothes looked all... untidy. But clean.

Back to the story, Rika waved to the two and sat down on the third seat where Haruna once sat and began eating the left-over nachos. With a cheerful happy bubbly aura around Rika, Yusaburu and Fudou sweatdropped.

Fudou leaned closer to Rika and cupped his hands so Yusaburu won't hear them, he whispered, "Hey Rika! Should we ask her already?".

Rika pulled away and blurted out, "Which question? Do you mean **that** question?". She pointed to the sky using her finger and grinned.

Fudou made a 'shut up' desture with his arms, he glanced over at Yusaburu who was busy drinking her soda and staring at all sorts of nearby store, "Shhh! We already know the answer to that question! I mean the OTHER question!"

Fudou and Rika turned to and asked Yusaburu with sly smirks plastered onto their faces... "Have you and Fubuki touched lips yet?!"

"Huh?" Yusaburu stopped drinking her soda, still spaced off, it took a while for her thoughts and mind to return, until...

"WHAT?!" Yusaburu spit out the soda, coughing and making choking sounds. It took a while but she soon regained her composure, and for some reason, there wasn't a single soul other than the three of them who paid attention, and she was happy, and grateful, for that.

"What the heck did you just ask me?" Yusaburu's eye twitched, not believing her ears. Fudou and Rika both looked at each other as if saying, _Plan B_, and turned back to Yusaburu, and the two comically nervously sweating.

"I mean... how about you want to come to the beach with us and a special friend? Just the four of us?" Fudou immediately shuttered.

"Okay then," Yusaburu said, feeling awkward.

"Great! We'll meet you tomorrow morning!" Rika made a ring using her index finger and thumb and smiled.

The following morning, Yusaburu was all set to go, only to wait for Rika and Fudou. She was wearing her casual clothes and planned to change at the beach. She knows she hates wearing swimsuits but... since this was the very first time in a while she was going to relax, why not try her first beach trip?

As planned, Rika picked Yusaburu up, as they sat on the bus which was heading into the direction of the beach, Yusaburu asked, "Hey, where's Fudou?"

"Picking our special friend up!~" Rika gave Yusaburu a smirk. Yusaburu remembered that as the famous 'Rika is going to Pair you Up' smirk. Or at least... that's what the team calls it.

"Eh? Also, by the way... why did you invite me to the beach? I mean... why only the four of us?"

This caught Rika off-guard, but luckily, she knew the right excuse, knowing her best friend. "Well, since you've mentioned you haven't had a trip to the beach or the time to relax and since we have the chance right now... why not? And as for the special friend... that's a surprise!~"

Yusaburu shivered a bit, now slightly afraid and looked the other way.

They soon arrived at the beach, and since there was only one changing room, and luckily vacant since there wasn't almost anybody except her, Rika and soon, Fudou and this mystery special person, Yusaburu quickly barged in inside. It was a wooden shack painted in and out, there was a small stand where you put your stuff and hooks to hang your clothes.

Quickly, she began to take off her shirt. She paused as her eyebrows furrowed, hearing a commotion outside. There was screaming, pushing and the same two things over and over again. The shack was dark, only lit with a little bulb on the ceiling. Then the next thing she knows is that some guy, probably her height and age, bumped into her. She quickly shoved him away.

"Hey! It's taken and watch where you're-" Yusaburu turned to give a good look at the guy whom she bumped into. "F-Fu-Fubu-kun?" Yusaburu's cheeks felt hot, she was in a shack, in the beach, with Fubuki Shirou! And no, she must not admit she has a crush on him! _I do not have a crush on him! _Yusaburu repeatedly yelled in her head over and over again.

"Y-Yusa-san?" Fubuki shuttered, his face turned red and his heart began to beat faster. Seeing his long-time crush and being inside a really small shack with her, at the beach had seriously crossed the line of this friendship-to-crush deal! He felt a bit mad at Fudou, who pushed him, causing him to bump into Yusaburu.

"I- uh- I have to get out now..." he quickly turned around, grabbing his bag and tried to turn the knob, it turned but he couldn't push it... the outside lock was locked!

The two were obviously yelling in their heads curse words for the mohawk boy and the dark-skinned girl.

Fubuki and Yusaburu had tried many attempts to push open the door, but alas, no avail.

Fubuki pressed his back softly against the wall, groaning, slowly, he slid down until he was sitting down on the wooden floor of the shack.

Yusaburu knelt down in front of him, causing the grey-eyed boy to turned immediately red. The sky-blue eyed girl noticed that Fubuki's head was wrapped in bandages with a tint of red still covering it. And from her years in Galourmore, she guessed that he had that for almost a week now.

She leaned forward to get closer to his face and she cupped his cheek, and using her other hand she touched his forehead, feeling a little heat.

Meanwhile Fubuki was both embarrassed and is enjoying this at the same time. Yusaburu's legs were around his waist, they can feel each other's warm breath, her hands were on his cheek and forehead. Yusaburu was too oblivious to realize the position she was in right now.

"Hey Fubuki..." the conversation Yusaburu had with Rika and Fudou had at the mall yesterday lingered in her mind. "What do you feel about touching lips?"

Fubuki's eyes widened, "W-Wh-Wha?" he muttered, his mouth open. Yusaburu couldn't help but stare at Fubuki's cute little lips. Yusaburu mentally slapped herself.

"Well... actually..." Yusaburu moved back a little, causing Fubuki to mentally make an animal sound.

Yusaburu started her story about yesterday's conversation, not leaving any details. When finished Fubuki's reaction was showing that he obviously had a crush on her but Yusaburu was still oblivious. "And to be honest..." Yusaburu took a deep breath before adding, "I- I- d-d-don't m-mind k-k-k-k-k-k-kis-kissing you..." Now, she was as red as a rose.

Yusaburu was now sitting leaning on the walls while sitting down, kinda like the position Fubuki had earlier.

As if Fubuki's body was controlling him, he moved closer to Yusaburu, who looked at him in a confused expression. His put his legs in between her legs although he was still kneeling, his right hand was on her thigh and his left hand on her cheek, and slowly...

He began to lean forward, but...

Yusaburu immediately crashed her lips into his. They began to touch lips as their faces began to burn into darker shades of red.

There were fireworks.

"Like I said... I don't mind touching lips with you..." Yusaburu inhaled, then exhaled, it was now or never. "Because I love you, Fubuki Shirou... will you be my boyfriend?"

Words mean nothing, but actions do. Fubuki said, "I love you too Yusa-_**chan**_..." he then proceeded to... well... let's just say that in a short summary:

Fubuki smashed his lips onto Yusaburu's, his tongue slid out, licking hers and desperately (and hungrily too) begging for entrance. Yusaburu gladly opened her mouth with a little tint of moaning, music to her now-boyfriend's ears, their tongues were sweet and soft as they tangled, untangled and just roamed into each others' mouths, but it soon became rough, in which, the two preferred somehow instead, Fubuki's tongue began to fight with Yusaburu's and his girlfriend gladly fought back, there were also sounds too, and Fubuki's hands were pinning Yusaburu's wrists to the floor as Fubuki moved closer to Yusaburu, pressing their bodies against each other, who knows how much time it took for them in their little session, but still, it was like eternity for them...

Meanwhile, outside, Rika and Fudou were pressing their ears into the through, listening to the conversation. They knew excatly, judging from the sounds, what was happening and Fudou spoke, "Should we be letting them out now?" Rika shot him a look and Fudou smirked, "Maybe we should give them a little bit more of private time..."

**-End of Fanfic-**

**Author's Note: **Whew! Finally finished!

Sorry if it's suckish, anyway, R & R, flames... unaccepted! Anyway, another fanfic involving Rika and FubuYusa... in the actual story of Yusaburu, it was literally because of Rika (and maybe Endou) who set the two up. Sometime I wonder if I ever make a FubuYusa fic without kissing...

And no... I will not pair up Yusaburu with Fudou nor do I ever plan to! Fudou is to be with Fuyuka!


End file.
